Decklists
Here you will find a collection of decks kindly supplied by our contributors. Have a browse and feel free to leave any comments you have. You can add your own deck to the list. Go to Submitting New Decks to find out how. Other Deck Pages *If you want to find which decks contain your favorite cards see the Cards In Decks page. *See Starting Decks for the preconstructed decks awarded for completing the New Player Experience. *See Planeswalker Decks for the official planeswalker decks. If you want to be notified when decks are added to this page, register an account if you have not already done so, and this page. Guilds of Ravnica Season |author=Euginides |desc=RW Aggro. Pure and Simple. |name=Boros Aggro}} |author=Euginides |desc=Teferi+Ral |name=Jeskai Control}} |author=Euginides |desc=Journey is Ultimate Value |name=Abzan Journey to Eternity}} |author=Euginides |desc=Only 4 Rares, but gets wins. |name=Budget Mono Red Burn}} |author=Euginides |desc=Big Bois |name=Mono Green Stompy}} |author=Euginides |desc=Work in Progress, but got wins |name=Mono Black Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai |name=Jeskai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Zombie |name=Zombie}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue |name=Blue}} |author=Sir squeaks |desc=Use spells to buff creatures and swing for the face with wizard synergies |name=Speed Wiz}} |author=Sir squeaks |desc=Red Deck Wins + Arclight Phoenix |name=Phoenix Rising}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue Control |name=Blue Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Ajani's Legions |sb=1 |name=Ajani's Legions}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Wizards |name=Wizards}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Control (with sideboard) |sb=1 |name=Grixis Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Control deck (with sideboard) |sb=1 |name=Jeskai Control1}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Surveil (with sideboard) |sb=1 |name=Dimir Surveil}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Day 1 RDW for grinding in Open Beta |name=Day 1 RDW}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir Surveil |name=who}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Stevens Tokens |name=Stevens Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red |name=Red}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Tempo Baby |name=Tempo Baby}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Trump's GW deck |name=Trump's GW deck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White weeny |name=White weeny}} |author=Bibi253 |desc=Undergrowth/Wand of Vertebrae |name=Wand}} |author=Bibi253 |desc=ah |name=ah}} |author=Bibi253 |desc=Mono green stompy |name=Mono green}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Dragons |sb=1 |name=Grixis Dragons}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Selesnya Tokens with |name=Divine Visitation Tokens}} |author=Bibi253 |desc=Immo ca mix? |name=Immo ca mix?}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Still lacking some crad draw, but it wins games |name=Angelic Army (WIP)}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Brew |name=Golgari Brew}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Thirsty Fboi |name=Thirsty Fboi}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya Tokens |sb=1 |name=Selesnya Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=monored |sb=1 |name=monored}} |author=Anonymous |desc=boros |sb=1 |name=boros}} |author=Anonymous |desc=esper |sb=1 |name=esper}} |author=Anonymous |desc=es |sb=1 |name=es}} |author=Kryder |desc=White Weenies with combat tricks; budget/low WC count for grinding |name=White Wimps}} |author=Anonymous |desc=golgari midrange |name=golgari midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=ded |name=ded}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GW Tokies |name=GW Tokies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Wieners |name=Wieners}} |author=Anonymous |desc=FunnyDeckName |name=FunnyDeckName}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GB Golgari |sb=1 |name=GB Golgari}} |author=Anonymous |desc=ug merflok |sb=1 |name=ug merflok}} |author=Anonymous |desc=UG Merfolk |name=UG Merfolk}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Token |name=Boros Token}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Angels |sb=1 |name=Boros Angels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono blue aggro |name=MonoBlu}} |author=Anonymous |desc=sadad |name=sadad}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet dragons and burn spells |name=Drakon Age}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet |name=Izzet}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Vraska |name=Vraska}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Vizax - Izzet |name=Vizax - Izzet}} |author=Socur |desc=Budget mono red aggro |name=RDW}} |author=Anonymous |desc=IZ*ONE v1 |name=IZ*ONE v1}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Merfolk deck |name=Jungle Secrets Upgrade}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Saproling deck |name=Saproling Swarm Upgrade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet burn with |name=red blue}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Steam-Kin RDW |name=WWW}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Wizards |name=ww}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-Red Aggro |sb=1 |name=Mono-Red Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Angels |name=Angels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=with sideboard |sb=1 |name=dedasd}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dino Powaaa |name=Dino Powaaa}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dinos |name=Dinos}} |author=Mellomtg |desc=Counter and Burn |name=B/R Izzet Spells}} |author=Anonymous |desc=has sideboard |sb=1 |name=tutu}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Dimir Surveil |name=Dimir Surveil}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GB Midrange |name=GB Midrange}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai 444 |sb=1 |name=Jeskai444}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Slash |name=Slash}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Steam-Kin RDW with sideboard |sb=1 |name=sqdf}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Another deck with a random series of characters for a name |sb=1 |name=asdasdas}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GB Midrange09 |sb=1 |name=GB Midrange09}} |author=Anonymous |desc=borossss angels |sb=1 |name=borossss angels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Sap Swarm |name=Sap Swarm}} |author=Anonymous |desc=elder |name=elder}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul aggro |sb=1 |name=frenzy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-Blue Tempo |name=Mono-Blue Tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Eternal Thirst (upgraded) |name=Eternal Thirst Budget TRB}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Angels |name=Jeskai Angels}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Another deck with a random series of characters for a name |name=sdad}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Another deck with a random series of characters for a name |name=asd}} |author=Anonymous |desc=dredge |name=dredge}} |author=Anonymous |desc=G/W token |name=G/W token}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Vampire deck |name=Eternal Thirst Upgrade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=when triple A is not enough or you can't think of a proper deck name |sb=1 |name=aaaa}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Aggro |name=Golgari Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Double B plus G splash for Vraska |name=BB}} |author=Anonymous |desc=aaa was taken; so this Izzet spells deck is called "a" |name=a}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Naya Jurassic Park |name=dino}} |author=Anonymous |desc=famous Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder song |sb=1 |name=SIv2}} |author=Anonymous |desc='tot' like in tot'''ally not a Golgari Zombie Tribal deck |name=tot}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boblin Chainwhirler and friends (Goblin Tribal) |name=Boblins}} |author=Socur |desc=Why play with one Vraska if you can have two? |name=Twins Rock}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai. Control. now with extra WWWWW |name=Jeskai Control WWWWW}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Catch of the day... with arms? (Merfolk tribal) |name=Fish Import}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Steam-Kin RDW |name=cose}} |author=Anonymous |desc=As pale as it gets |sb=1 |name=White Weenie}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Prodigy |sb=1 |name=Prodigy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=4 color shenanigans |name=What even}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Fat Pack |name=Fat Pack}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blood suckers |name=Vampire}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Tokens (with sideboard) |sb=1 |name=tokin}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Aggro |name=Castod}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir/Grixis /w sideboard |sb=1 |name=Phoenix Spells}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Control |name=guign}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk Tribal |name=Peixe}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Midrange /w sideboard |sb=1 |name=boros mid range}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Ramp/Convoke |name=Convoke}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Midrange /w sideboard |sb=1 |name=WhiteBlack}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk Tribal |name=Ondin}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red brun spells |name=Brun}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-green Ramp |name=Convection Oven}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Midrange /w sideboard |sb=1 |name=Golgari}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Mentors |name=Boros Mentors}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Monogreen deck |name=Forest's Might Upgrade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Budget |name=Jeskai Budget Test}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Wizards tribal and burn spells |name=Wizard's Burn}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Monsters |name=Primal}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Nexus Control |name=uw nexus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=5 color Lich's Mastery |name=Rainbow Lich}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Primal Amulet |name=Esper Amulet}} |author=Anonymous |desc=You're a wizard, Niv! |name=Izzet Wizard}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Ayyyy caramba! It's an Azorius mill deck! |name=ayyyy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Grixis Thousand-Year Storm |name=Storm}} |author=Anonymous |desc=nice little mono-black prova... err... test |name=prova}} |author=Anonymous |desc=What does a Goblin say when struck by lightning? Yepp: "sdcvsdfvf!" |name=sdcvsdfvf}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Don't worry! It's just an Esper Nexus thing. |name=Thing}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Almost Legendary, almost white |name=Legendary White}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RB Izzet Burn/Mill |name=RB Izzet Burn/Mill}} |author=Anonymous |desc=jeskai control |name=jeskai control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Boros Goblin Tribal |sb=1 |name=Goblin WR}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Wizards Tribal |name=Jeskai Wizards}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=white/black}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes and Phoenix |name=Izzet Drakes and Phoenix}} |author=Socur |desc=Dimir Etrata |name=Etrata Surveil}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Think bird and fire; comes back when it dies. |sb=1 |name=Phoenix}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Swap k and s for the right colors |sb=1 |name=Jeksai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Dimir self-Mill/Phoenix |sb=1 |name=iii}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Really red aggro |sb=1 |name=Réellement Rouge}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget white-green deck; no rares, no mythics |name=Starter Deck 2}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Budget mono-blue tempo with Tezzeret for spice |name=BudgetBlue}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Phoenix |sb=1 |name=Phoenix El}} |author=Anonymous |desc=A mono-red dragon deck Daenerys would be proud of |name=Dragon}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gogari Midrange |name=jack}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Merfolk tribal with a "small" surprise |name=Hungry Fish}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Explore |name=Golgari Explore}} |author=Anonymous |desc=izzet control |name=izzet control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper Nexus |sb=1 |name=Esper Nexus}} |author=Anonymous |desc=oklm007 |name=BR Pirates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-black-green Pauper deck |name=sultai control pauper}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Esper control -- now with less calories |name=Thin}} |author=Tarzan84130 |desc=Ajani, cats and lifegain |sb=1 |name=gentil lion}} |author=Anonymous |desc=less discard more control; still Dimir though |name=Discard Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk Tribal |name=Merfolk}} |author=Anonymous |desc=RDW with |name=Red Frenzy}} |author=Anonymous |desc=That's CAPTAIN Jack Izzet to you! |name=jacks}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=UG Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red Goblin Tribal |name=vxc}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red-white Mentor |name=BOROS}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-black control |name=Orzhov Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Overflowing Insight, Omniscience, Nexus of Fate in a Simic ramp shell |sb=1 |name=Overflow}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Almost white weenies with a splash of red |sb=1 |name=White-red Aggro}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Phoenix |sb=1 |name=Izzet Phoenix}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari -- Golgari Midrange |sb=1 |name=golgari}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Abzan (white-black-green) good stuff |name=3 color}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Netdecking is not a sin. |sb=1 |name=Dimir Netdeck}} |author=Anonymous |desc=probably an Eternal Thirst variant |name=Sede sem fim}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes |sb=1 |name=IZZET DRAKES}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Yes, it's a Grixis Control deck! |sb=1 |name=Yes}} |author=Anonymous |desc=boros weenies |sb=1 |name=boros weenies}} |author=Padawan68 |desc=Gruul Enrage Dinosaur Tribal with |name=Enrage Raptor´s}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Jeskai Control |name=jeskai}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Selesnya tokens |name=tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-black-red Pirates Tribal |name=Grixis Pirates}} |author=Socur |desc=Green-white Tokens with a tiny black splash |name=Abzan Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Golgari Singleton |name=Matteo}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Sacrifice deck |name=Chaos and Mayhem Upgrade}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Upgraded NPE Dinosaur deck |name=Primal Fury Upgrade}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue-black-red control feat. Nicky B |name=Shoota grixis}} |author=Anonymous |desc=yellowhat would be proud |sb=1 |name=blue tempo}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red is not always the color of love... |sb=1 |name=mono red burn}} |author=Luis Scott-Vargas |desc=Red-white aggro ProTour GRN deck by Luis Scott-Vargas (LSV) |sb=1 |name=LSV Red White}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-white aggro |sb=1 |name=mono white}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Spicy mono-red Pirates tribal |name=PiRed}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GW Tokens |name=The Masses}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet burn |sb=1 |name=izzet}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Izzet Drakes |name=Drakar}} |author=Rupert Garay |desc=Karn, constructs and sagas |name=THE KARN SAGA}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White -- but with red. So, red-white... |sb=1 |name=White}} |} Core Set 2019 Season |author=Euginides |desc=M19 Updated Cats List. Awesome Synergies |sb=1 |name=Cats!}} |author=Euginides |desc=Bolas+Graveyard synergies=Value |sb=1 |name=Bolas Midrange}} |author=Euginides |desc=Double Tezzeret for Maximum Value |sb=1 |name=Tezzeret Artifacts (WIP)}} |author=Euginides |desc=Stitcher+minister+GPG |sb=1 |name=UB GPG}} |author=Anonymous |desc=It's so green |name=Green}} |author=Anonymous |desc=It's still so green. |name=Green again}} |author=Anonymous |desc=MB Fast |name=MB Fast}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Red black deck with pirates |name=Black Red Pirates}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Author did not supply a descriptive name for deck |name=uygu}} |author=Knnib4L |desc=Fast ticking aggro deck. |name=Merfolks!}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Merfolk tribes |name=Merfolk tribes}} |author=Ejder ini |desc=MonoB WIP |name=Demonology}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Tritões chavosos |sb=1 |name=Tritões chavosos}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono-red burn deck with Chandra Planeswalkers |name=Chandra Burn}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget red-black deck with starter cards |name=Rakdos Starter}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget mono-black deck with starter cards |name=Mono Black Aggro Starter}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Black Green counters |name=BG Counter}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget mono-red deck with starter cards |name=Mono Red Aggro Starter}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget mono-white deck with starter cards |name=Mono White Aggro Starter}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget mono-green deck with starter cards |name=Mono Green Ramp Starter}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Budget mono-blue deck with starter cards |name=Mono Blue Control Starter}} |author=PhreakmaN |desc= |name=UG Gift}} |author=Anonymous |desc= - 75 cards |name=Sifter Wurm}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Blue White Control |name=UW Control}} |author=Socur |desc=White-black Zombie tribal |name=Zombies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Mono Black Starter |name=Mono Black Starta}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Version 2 |name=UW Control}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Please don't eat my brainz |name=Mono Black Zombies}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Artifact based singleton deck |name=Artifact Singleton}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Knights Tribal |name=Black and White Knights}} |author=Socur |desc=Play your hand for free |name=Omniscience Control}} |author=Roy G Bivman |desc=Lots of Rats |name=The Secret of NIMH}} |author=Euginides |desc=Ramp+Removal+Bombs |name=Abzan Singleton}} |author=Euginides |desc=Resilient Threats+2-For-1's for Days |name=Grixis Singleton}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Gruul Control / Midrange |name=Gruul Control/Midrange}} |author=Kryder |desc=Blue-red combo |name=Izzet Paradox}} |author=Kryder |desc=White-blue combo |name=Azorius Paradox}} |author=Kryder |desc=Blue-black GPG |name=Dimir GPG}} |author=Socur |desc=Bant Enchantments |name=Hexproof Auras}} |author=Socur |desc=Aggressive red-black Pauper deck |name=Rakdos Pauper}} |author=Euginides |desc=If you want to be evil, but win |name=Esper Control (BO1)}} |author=Socur |desc=Mono-blue Artifacts |name=Artifact War}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc= and graveyard interaction |name=Tomb!}} |author=Anonymous |desc=GB constrictor |sb=1 |name=GB constrictor}} |author=Flavioj |desc=izzet tuti deck |name=Izzet Tutorial}} |author=Anonymous |desc=- |name=Rakdos}} |} Kaladesh Season |author=Euginides |desc=Destroy Aggro, Sideboard into control's nightmare |sb=1 |name=Mono Black Control V2}} |author=TDA |desc=Day 1 RB Aggro, No Mythic or Rare Wildcards needed |name=Red Black Aggro}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Black-green snek |name=Golgari Constrictor}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Blue-flavored, pseudo-mono-green Stompy deck; 5-x / 7-x viable; sideboard included |sb=1 |name=Simic Steel Leaf Stompy}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Black-flavored and a bit faster than the Simic version (sideboard included). |sb=1 |name=Golgari Steel Leaf Stompy}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Blue-Green artifact based deck from PT Dominaria (by Sam Pardee); sideboard included |sb=1 |name=Simic Affinity}} |author=Socur |desc=black-red aggro |sb=1 |name=BR Aggro}} |author=Socur |desc=black-red-green midrange Energy |name=Jund Energy}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Black-White God Pharao's Gift deck - spicy! (sideboard included). |sb=1 |name=Orzhov Gift}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Blue-Green God Pharao's Gift deck from PT DOM build around "Explore" (sideboard included). |sb=1 |name=Simic Gift}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Blue-Black God Pharao's Gift deck from PT DOM with Scarab God (sideboard included). |sb=1 |name=Dimir Gift}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Black-White God Pharao's Gift deck from PT DOM with Refurbish (sideboard included). |sb=1 |name=Azorius Gift}} |author=anonymous |desc=Artifacts only with |name=Colorless Aggro}} |author=Ecthelion77 |desc=The name says it all |sb=1 |name=Mono Red - aggro super}} |author=Ecthelion77 |desc=Vampires |name=Vampiraum}} |author=Socur |desc=Blue-black infinite damage and lifegain |name=Infinity}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Combining white board wipes, black exile and destruction effects and blue counterspells |name=Esper Control}} |author=LegenVD |desc=White-black aggro work-in-progress with sideboard into more mirange build for Bo3 |sb=1 |name=Benalia}} |author=Anonymous |desc=dinio |name=Dino}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Vampires |sb=1 |name=Vampires}} |author=LegenVD |desc=Bant Planeswalker Singleton deck |name=Superfriends Singleton}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Black removal and hand disruption |name=Monoblack Control}} |author=Socur |desc=Esper Singleton with Marionette Master |name=Dancing Marionettes}} |author=PhreakmaN |desc=Artifacts, and |name=The Antiquities War}} |author=Socur |desc=Grixis hand-disruption |name=Discarder}} |} Dominaria Season |author=Euginides |desc=BW Knight Beatdown |name=BW Knights}} |author=Euginides |desc=Big Bois and Good Removal |name=Big Jund}} |author=Euginides |desc=Saproling Lords and Sac outlets |name=Saprolings!!!}} |author=Euginides |desc=Who doesn't want to play Teferi? |name=Jeskai Control}} |author=Euginides |desc=Ramp up to the big bois |name=Simic Ramp}} |author=Euginides |desc=Muldrotha-based sultai control |name=Muldrotha sultai}} |author=Euginides |desc=Auras and equipment |name= }} |author=Euginides |desc=Good mana base, big bois, and good grinding deck |name=Green Stompy}} |author=Euginides |desc=Stacking prowess triggers while drawing cards--and lightning bolt!! |name= }} |author=Euginides |desc=Cabal Stronghold+torment of hailfire? |name=DOM Mono Black}} |author=Euginides |desc=Jaya will never be good... |name= }} |author=Euginides |desc=Benalish Marshal+Tokens |name=Mono White Tokens}} |author=OriginMD |desc=RG Dinosaur Ramp upgraded with DOM |name=Gruul Dinosaurs}} |author=Euginides |desc=Not Optimal, but has Dragons! |name=There Be Dragons}} |author=Pnuck |desc=Stay alive until you get 2x Fraying Sanity |name=Mono U Fraying Sanity}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Azorius Superfriends |name=WU Walkers}} |author=Euginides |desc=Huatli+Gideon emblem+Lich's Mastery |name=Mardu Lich's Mastery}} |author=Euginides |desc=The Unholiest of Interactions |name=Lich's Mastery Cycling}} |author=Cody White/Kioty77 |desc=Grand Warlord Radha |name=Radha Beatdown}} |author=Cody White/Kioty77 |desc= Goblins Are Here!!! |name= }} |author=Cody White/Kioty77 |desc=Artifacts with . |name=Karn Arts}} |author=Cody White/Kioty77 |desc=Destroy your opponents lands. |name=You're Not Allowed To Play!}} |author=TDA |desc=Mono-Red Aggro for Dominaria |name= }} |author=Scoro87 |desc=Vampire Horse Aggro |name=Vampiric Cavalry}} |author=Doc Lime |desc=Mono-black Midrange |name=MonoB }} |author=OriginMD |desc=RDW updated with Dominaria cards |name= }} |author=Occama |desc=WG Token deck, can be switched to monowhite, although green options are very powerful |name=GW Procession}} |author=DYLVG |desc=The inevitable return of the Great White Hope. |name=Mono-White Aggro}} |author=DYLVG |desc=19 land variant of Mono-White Aggro |name=Mono-White Aggro 19 Lands}} |author=OriginMD |desc=White-blue Midrange |name=Azorius Historic}} |author=NONEET |desc=Just a delight to play |name=Unshackle the Fright}} |author=CruS |desc=Hard Core control with Teferi as your only finisher. |name=UW Teferi Control}} |author=Cody White/Kioty77 |desc=swing with your unblockables, then bring them back. |name=God-Pharaoh's Unblockables}} |author=Hypex |desc=Control Pass turn Action |name=Mono Black Curse Control}} |author=CruS |desc=Easy to pull off combo with control elements. |name=UR Combo}} |author=CruS |desc=Kinda budget, all out fliers in this aggressive deck. |name=Blue Deck Wings}} |author=Socur |desc=White-red exert |name=Boros Exert}} |author=OriginMD |desc=White-green tokens with Shalai and Lyra |name=Selesnya Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White Weenies |name=Weenies}} |author=Bobdorgo |desc=Simic Ramp |name=UG Ramp}} |author=Anonymous |desc=White-blue Embalm |name=UW Wind Guide Embalm}} |author=LegenVD |desc=work-in-progress mono-blue Rule-the-skies |name=Monoblue Flying}} |author=Euginides |desc=Beat Approach, Good chance vs RDW |name=Mono Black V2}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Sultai Muldrotha graveyard interaction |name=Muldrotha's Band}} |author=Socur |desc=4-color Legendaries |name=Legends}} |author=OriginMD |desc=First Strikers and Kwende |name=Boros Strikers}} |} Amonkhet Block Season |author=OriginMD |desc=RG Dinosaur Ramp |name=Gruul Dinosaurs}} |author=Urzakat |desc=Work about 75% of the time |name=UW Budget Approach}} |author=OtakuMZ |desc=Full expensive version |name=UW Anointed Tokens (from compleat.com)}} |author=Euginides |desc=Com/unc only base of cards build into tier 1 Approach (with Suggestions) |name="Budget" UW Approach}} |author=Euginides |desc=Com/Unc only base of cards build into tier 1 aggro (with Suggestions) |name="Budget" UW Unblockable}} |author=Euginides |desc=Com/Unc only base of cards build into tier 1 UB control (with Suggestions) |name="Budget" UB Control}} |author=Euginides |desc=Com/Unc only base of cards to build into a tier 1 BR aggro (with Suggestions) |name="Budget" BR Aggro}} |author=Euginides |desc=Com/Unc only base of cards to build into tier 1 RG Aggro Deck (With Suggestions) |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Gruul Dinos |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=UG Merfolk}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Gruul Aggro |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=WUG Ramp Approach |name=Bant Ramp}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=UBR Control |name=Grixis Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Dimir Control |name=UB Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=RDW |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Azorius Control |name=UW Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Boros Aggro built day one. |name=Boros starter deck}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Merfolk built day one. |name=Merfolk Starter Deck}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=BG Explore built day one. |name=Arena Starting Explore}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Dimir Control built day one. |name=Starting Dimir Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Rakdos Pirates built day one. |name=Arena RB Pirates Starter}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Orzhov Vampires |name=Day one Vamps}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Fun with Nezahal |name=Roll Tide}} |author=OriginMD |desc=not even my final form |name=Orzhov Vamp Tokens}} |author=OriginMD |desc=RG Monsters |name=Gruul Monsters}} |author=Ejder ini |desc=Grixis pirate midrange wip |name=Bolas Crew}} |author=TDA |desc=RDW |name= }} |author=SPARTACVS |desc=Fling Drake |name=God's Plan}} |author=OriginMD |desc=UB Control |name=Day 1 Dimir Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Selesnya Kitties |name=Cat Tokens}} |author=Monkeypleb |desc=Monkeypleb's monoB ctrl |name=Mono-Black Control}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Black-red Aggro |name=Day 1 Rakdos Pirates}} |author=Socur |desc=Blue-Green Merfolk |name=Simic Merfolk}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Drake/Fling |name=Got That Swing}} |author=LegenVD |desc=work-in-progress RDW |name= }} |author=Socur |desc=RDW |name=Red Deck Wins}} |author=LegenVD |desc=work-in-progress Brazen Coalition upgrade |name= }} |author=Socur |desc=Vampire tokens |name=Riding Vampires}} |author=TDA |desc=Budget Blue White Tokens |name=Budget Blue White Tokens}} |author=Anonymous |desc=Riddleform based |name= }} |author=Socur |desc=Enigma Drake Control |name=Drake Control}} |author=Fast_Riff |desc=token based deck |name=Selesnya tokens}} |author=Socur |desc=Grixis GPG |name=God-Pharaoh's Gift Combo}} |author=LegenVD |desc=work-in-progress Dusk Legion upgrade |name=Vampires}} |author=LegenVD |desc=White-blue embalm/eternalize tokens |name=Embalm}} |author=PauperTV |desc=Deck Win with Strength Drake or Cryptic Serpent |name=Drake Combo}} |author=Socur |desc=Simic Merfolk Tribal |name=UG Merfolk}} |} Rivals of Ixalan Season |author=OriginMD |desc=White-blue Rule the Skies |name=Azorius Winds}} |author=OriginMD |desc=WB Tokens |name=Orzhov Tokens}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Boros steal your stuff |name=Hijack This}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Golgari Explore |name=They Made Me}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=UB Flyers |name=Dimir I Dare You}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Azorius Rule the Skies |name=Favorable Wins}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Simic Merfolk |name=Filthy Fish People}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=RG Dinos |name=Gruueling}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=BDW |name=Old Blacky}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=WB Aggro |name=Orzhov's Bane}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=Jeskai Flyers |name=Aviary}} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=RDW |name= }} |author=Devil Wuster |desc=BR Midrange |name= }} |author=Kryder |desc=White-Black Control |name=Orzhov Control}} |author=Kryder |desc=Black-green Control |name=Golgari Control}} |author=InFaMoUsGeMiNi |desc=Gem's Simic Merfolk |name=InFaMoUsPiScEs}} |author=OriginMD |desc=BRG Journey Reanimator |name=Jund Reanimator}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Pure Black Aggro |name=Mono Black}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Pure Red Aggro |name= }} |author=OriginMD |desc=Orzhov Vampire Tribal |name=Vampires}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Blue-black-red control |name=Grixis Control}} |author=ApoApostolov |desc=Merfolk with Hadana's Climb |name=Hadana's Fishes}} |author=ApoApostolov |desc=Merfolk stall and win in one turn |name=Hadana's Tempest}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Blue-black rule-the-skies |name=Dimir Flyers}} |author=Galren |desc=White-black-green control |name=Abzan Control}} |author=Galren |desc=Beware the (green) Tyrant! |name=Carnage Ramp}} |author=OriginMD |desc=BR Pirates |name=Rakdos Pirates}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Removal, counterspells, Tetzimoc and Nezahal |name=UB Control}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Flash/instant-speed Merfolk |name=Flashy Merfolk}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Fast unblockable Merfolk |name=Speedy Merfolk}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Forerunner enraged Dinos |name=RIX Dinos}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Dimir Flyers (Day one build) |name=Day One Flyers}} |author=OriginMD |desc=BR Pirates (Day one build) |name=Day One Rakdos Pirates}} |author=OriginMD |desc=Simic Merfolk (Day one build) |name=Day One Merfolk}} |author=Urzakat |desc=Merfolk Tribal |name=Secret Deepwater Boon}} |author=Urzakat |desc=Aggro Flyers |name=Curious Devotion}} |author=Urzakat |desc=Dino Ramp |name=Raptor Race}} |author=Urzakat |desc=Rakdos Pirates |name=Pirates of Penzance}} |author = VodKaiser |desc = Simic Merfolk Aggro |name = Blue-Green Merfolk Competitive}} |author=JWolfenator |desc=Siren's Ruse Jankiness |name=Esper 4+ copies}} |author=JWolfenator |desc=Rick Roll your opp with turn 4 Etali/Sun's Avatar. |name=R Rick Rolled}} |author=Euginides |desc=Easy to Build. Draw+Exile+Phoenix=Win |name=Jeskai Control}} |author=Euginides |desc=Dinos+Journey to Eternity=Best deck NA |name=Dino Journey}} |author=GoA |desc=Dimir Fliers (Possible day one build) |name=Dark Skies}} |author=Euginides |desc=11 ways to flip Journey and Giant Dinos |name=Abzan Dino Journey}} |author=Dactorwatson |desc=tempo/aggro pirates |name=UB Pirate Fliers}} |} Ixalan Season |author=Flombopolis |desc=UB Control Treasure Win-Con |name=Revel in Dimir Pirates}} |author=Kryder |desc=WUR control without counterspells |name=Jeskai Counterless Control}} |author=Kryder |desc=UB Pirate tribal |name=Dimir Corsairs}} |author=Kryder |desc=Azorius Fliers |name=UW Fliers}} |author=Kryder |desc=WRG Dinos |name=Naya Dinos}} |author=OriginMD |desc=WB Vampires tribal |name=Orzhov Vamps}} |author=OriginMD |desc=WG Dinosaur tribal |name=Selesnya Dinos}} |author=OriginMD |desc=BG Explore |name=Golgari Explorers}} |author=OriginMD |desc=UG Merfolk tribal |name=Simic Merfolk}} |author=OriginMD |desc=UB Pirate tribal |name=Dimir Pirates}} |author=Kryder |desc=Murderous Merfolk |name=Simic Piranhas}} |author=Kryder |desc=Dinos and Sunbird's Invocation |name=Invocating Dinos}} |author=Kryder |desc=Revel in Riches |name=4c Revel}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Take that, Dinos! |name=UB Control}} |author=Hambono |desc=UG Merfolk |name=U/G Herald of Secret Streams}} |author=JRandall0308 |desc=Uses only Common and Uncommon cards for the Arena Beta Test |name=Beta Test RDW}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Win cons are overrated. |name=Blue-White Amulet}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Gruul Dinosaur tribal |name=Dinos - Obviously}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Dimir Pirates |name=Flying Pirates}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Grixis Treasures |name=Stupid Rich}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Simic Aggro |name=Deeproot Aggro}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Orzhov Vampires tribal |name=BW Vampires}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=RDW |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=UR Primal Amulet |name=Izzet Amulet}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=WRG Dinosaur tribal |name=Nayasauras Rex}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=BR Pirates tribal |name=Rakdos Pirates}} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=WR Dinosaur tribal |name= }} |author=CovertGo Blue |desc=Simic Merfolk tribal |name=Rites of Merfolk}} |author=Steven |desc=Community Deckbuilding Challenge October, 2017 |name=Grim Captain's Call}} |author=Jussi |desc=Community Deckbuilding Challenge October, 2017 |name=UR Primal Sorcery}} |author=ArenaBot |desc=Carnage Tyrant and friends |name=Mono Green Jank}} |author=Torgandwarf |desc=All Pirates can fly |name=Windy Pirates}} |author=Torgandwarf |desc=WG Aggro |name=WG Aggro}} |author=Kellerhefe |desc=Immune Creatures with lifelink |name=Abzan Immune}} |author=Knnib4L |desc=Aggressive merfolk based deck |name=Simic Merfolks}} |} '''Please note: Decks marked with * contain cards that were banned or outrotated. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments or post your updated version. Category:Deck Building Category:Browse